Dante Kamen Rider Adventures
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Dante and his siblings read a letter of thier parent's death and Live with thier Uncle Grim and go to Raccoon City to fight Oogie, Wesker and Org-Umbrella
1. Chapter 1: Tragedy

Dante Kamen Rider Adventures

Chapter 1: I'm livin' with Uncle Grim?

It cuts to Jack looking at Dante and he spoke "Dante, me and your mother have to beat Oogie. If we don't return or if we have died, we need you to head to your Uncle Grim's house and Live there. You and your cousins will be going to the Raccoon City PD, You'll find your cousin Leon Kennedy and his Adoptive brother Naruto Uzumaki and you will aid them in fighting Org-Umbrella as Officers, I wish you luck." And the 2 used Instant Transmission and left and Dante went to his bed

The Next Day, Dante woke up and saw a letter on the table and he opened it and read

_Dear Children,_

_If you are reading this, Oogie has taken over Halloween Town, and we were killed in trying to stop him, your Aunt Mandy will arrive to get you to Raccoon City safely, and Dante, you are NOT, The Kyuubi! Only it's jailer! And we are proud of you and your siblings for being our kids_

_Love,_

_Jack Skellington and Sally Finkelstine_

_P.S: Give Oogie hell for us!_

Dante's eyes filled up with Tears and he cried out and buried his face in a pillow and the other siblings did the same "Fa-the-e-er! I can't continue life without you!" cried Dante as he wailed and Mandy comforted him with a tear in her eye and Grim said "Hurry!" and Mandy said "Come children, we need to get to the Raccoon City police department!" and they climbed in

"So like Naruto, Dante is also Kyuubi's jailer?" said Grim Jr. "Fraid' so." Said Grim and Dante said "I Can't believe Mom and Dad are gone!"

(This is the 1st time Dante calls Sally and Jack "Mom" and "Dad")

"He's going through the 7 stages of grief, 1st is despair…" said Grim "HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN!?" Said Dante "Hysterics" said Grim and Dante said "I loved that town like a brother!" "Bargaining." Said Grim "It's OK, It's OK, There's gotta be a way I can fix it." Said Dante with a nervous smile "Fear." Said Grim "THERE'S NO WAY I CAN FIX IT!" Screamed Dante and he screamed like a girl "Anger." And Dante said  
"I'm going to Rip Oogie's heart out of his chest and eat it!" and Grim spoke "And Agony." And Dante said "And when I'm done with Oogie, I'm coming after Lock, Shock and Barrel as well!" said Dante "He's still on Anger." Said Grim Jr. as they reached Raccoon City


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival to the RCPD

Dante Kamen Rider Adventures

Chapter 2: Arrival to the RCPD

It cuts to the Skellington-Finkelstine family at the RCPD and Grim knocked the door and Leon Kennedy spoke "Grim Reaper?" and Grim and the gang walked in, Dante upgraded his human form by using a Mirai Trunks human form and his sword was in a sheath on his back, his hair was spiked up and his hair looked like Helsing Alucard's hairstyle, Danta's human form looked like Bulma during the sayian saga but with Roll Caskett's hairstyle and a red baseball cap with a white star on the front, Zamora had Goku's body with Vegeta's hairstyle for his human form

"You upgraded your human forms already? I'm diggin' the cap Danta!" said Itachi and Leon's adoptive brother Edd and their adoptive parents Minato and Kushina comforted them and they went to the shooting round and Dante spoke "I know how to shoot a **pistol, Desert Eagle. 42, AK-47, Sniper Rifle, Minigun, Scattergun, Sawn-off shotgun, **and a **Revolver**." And he went to the shooting range and fired his Guns of choice and saw a monster and turned into Kamen Rider Dante and saw another rider

(Cue Song: Blessed Wind by RIDER CHIPS)

He had the body of Kamen Rider Cyclone, but he had the head of Kamen Rider Aqua, the gold stripes were recolored dark green and the eyes were emerald green "Saa, Arashi ni narimasu, Anata wa junbi ga dekite iru?" he spoke "Naruto?" said Dante and the Rider nodded and turned a teal and green MaDan Key "**NATURAL DISASTER" **Went the KazeDriver "El Viento." Spoke Naruto and he faced the Mantid Shibukai and jumped high in the air and did a flying side kick and destroyed the Kaijin and a Crow Apostate appeared and Dante takes out a silver colored WolSabre and he slashed it "Genesis Strike!" he spoke as he brought the sword down and Dante sees a shillioete


	3. Chapter 3: Dante vs Sabako Hyato

Dante Kamen Rider Adventures

Chapter 3: Dante vs Sabako Hyato

It cuts to Dante in his giant black wolf form killing another villain and he finds a man wearing a brown trenchcoat _**"Ahhhhhhh….Another wicked soul for me to devour." **_He spoke as he reverted to his Android 17 like human form and all of a sudden he felt something scrape his cheek a bit "Ow!" he yelled and the man said "My name is Sabako Hyato, and your name is?" and Dante said "Dante Skellington." And the man said "Dante? Son of Jack? And Sally the deadlast!?" and Dante said "A deadlast? You think you can call my dear foster mother a dead-last and get away with it? I'm afraid I'm gonna have to put a bullet in you." As he pulled his gun out, it was a gun similar to Ebony from DMC and he started shooting at rapid speed "Hold still!" roared Dante as more cards cut his body and he is surrounded in a puddle of his own blood as Dante starts panting.


	4. Chapter 4: Dante's Power Awakens

Dante Kamen Rider Adventures

Chapter 4: Dante's power awakens

It cuts to Dante surrounded by a puddle of his own blood "I can't stop bleeding. Those tarot cards must be very special *tch* magic playing cards, I'm glad that the world breeds such morons, let's go Mr. Dandyman! I wanna hear you squeal like a pig!" he spoke as he turned into a monster, he still maintained his Helsing Alucard hairstyle but he had the body of Vanitas and arms similar to Nero's Devil Bringer, he also had Agni and Rudra Devil Trigger Dante's head "**I wanna hear it, piggy! So…. SQUEAL!" **He roared in a demon form Alucard voice as he swung his sword upwards, creating an arc of black flames as Sabako jumped out of the way "What kind of monster is he?" he muttered as he turned into his Ryuk-like Shinigami form with Freddy Kruger hands and he ripped off Sabako's right arm and he spoke "_**That's checkmate, Hyato." **_And Hyato turned into a Shark Kaijin and Dante turned into Rider Form and drew his Red Queen like DanteEdge


	5. Chapter 5: Dante vs Atlus

Dante Kamen Rider Adventures

Chapter 5: Dante VS. Atlus

It cuts to a Lord Sauron like being with an MMZ Omega head with Seraph X's hands and WCJGX's Wings floating in front of Earth before descending from the sky and standing there and he spoke _**"Ningen of Earth, I am a evil being of pure darkness, my name is Atlus, I came to Earth to reduce every portion of it to rubble after defeating it's resident Kamen Rider, Dante Skellington, where is he? Awnswer or be eradicated." **_And Dante said "Here I am." And Atlus said "_**Prepare to die!" **_and a pentagram appeared and Dante turned into an exact version of the RideDragon, but the wings and head were similar to the Xemnas Dragon and he had WizarDragon's body and the tip of the tail was a drill-like barb and he started shooting fire at the giant "You're just basic, face it! I'm a case of Aces, Baka-yaro, Konoyaro!" said Dante as Kirabii smirked "He learned that from me." He spoke and Dante shouts "Me and 12-Tails are gonna let loose an ungentle beating on your metal caboose!" and he is enveloped in a white light and he spoke "Ya know, I always go berserk with anger when the Earth and all other worlds are in peril, and if some nobody wants to see me fight at my best, I will show him MY best." As he changed into a Keyblade Armor Terra with Dragon Xemnas wings protruding from his back with a head similar to the Nasca Dopant "And if I don't bring the deadlast to justice, MY RAGE NEVER ENDS!" and a giant green orb appears over Atlus' head, _**"See this orb of demon souls? When I absorb every single one, I will eradicate this city, millions of lives, including yours will be lost, and Org-Umbrella will rule!" **_And he saw the souls being absorbed into Dante's body and Dante said "Not this time."

(Cue song: F-Zero Densetsu Theme- The Meaning of Truth (Full ver.).)

And Dante transforms into Kamen Rider Dante as Naruto transforms into Shadow and Atlus' lower body turns into a giant, purple energy core "It's been a long time since I needed help defeating a tough enemy." Said Dante "Aye, it has been a long time indeed, but that guy's gonna reduce all the Cartoon and Anime worlds to ash if we don't defeat him now!" said Naruto and Dante turned a finisher key in the Ride Module "**Soul Breaker" **and Naruto inserted the purple Shadow Memory in the Maximum Drive slot "**Shadow: MAXIMUM DRIVE" **As Dante's fist glowed green, Shadow's glowed purple as they raced forward twards Atlus "SO LETS FINISH THIS GUY OFF!/LET'S WRAP THIS UP BEFORE IT'S DONE!" Shouted the 2 riders "_**I WILL NOT DIE! NOR WILL MY DREAM!" **_Roared Atlus "Rider Double Punch!" shout the 2 as they fly through Atlus, blowing through his body with a 2-person punch as they fly back _**"MURRRRAAAHHHHHHH!" **_Screamed Atlus as his body explodes in a flash of white light as the 2 land on their feet as their family hugs them


End file.
